yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 025
"Adam and Eve!" is the twenty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the October 2017 issue of V Jump, released on August 21, 2017, and in English in the August 21, 2017 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Originating from a futuristic era in history, a young Solid Vision research scientist named Isaac meets a pair of brilliant geniuses who believe that they ensure world peace through science: Adam and Eve. Inspired by the couple's ideals, Isaac became their assistant to help them tap into Solid Vision's full potential for the benefit of mankind. But one day, the trio uncovered a doorway to a world filled with boundless energy that enable time-traveling capabilities. Though they manage to harness the energy and place it in a Duel Monsters card, Adam realizes that only a human can properly use the unstable energy and offered himself in the name of science. It made Adam omnipresent across the time-space continuum, though he noted the energy had a will of its own. Against Eve's wishes, Adam sought to continue the experiment before the energy eventually whirls out of control. This forces Adam to sacrifice himself as he disappears with only the powerless card, Genesis Omega Dragon, remaining. Isaac concluding his story as he duels Reiji Akaba, Pendulum Summoning "Mirror Imagine Catadioptricker 7" and special summoning "Mirror Imagine Ray 5" (0/2000) from his Deck. Isaac explains that he and Eve used the G.O.D. card to track Adam's remains out of love for their friend. Featured Duel: Reiji Akaba vs. Isaac Turn 3: Reiji Reiji Akaba activates his face-down "D/D Greedy Golem", Special Summoning it as a Level 4 monster (0/???). Its ATK becomes the same as the ATK of the highest monster on the opponent's field. Since Isaac controls no monsters, its ATK is 0. Reiji also activates "D/D Cold Golem", Special Summoning it as a Level 1 monster (0/???), and adds a Pendulum Monster from his Deck via its effect, but it may not be Pendulum Summoned nor placed in Pendulum Zones. He chooses "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell". He tributes "D/D Greedy Golem" and "D/D Cold Golem" to Tribute Summon "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" (2800/2500). "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" attacks directly, but Isaac uses the Pendulum Effect of "Mirror Imagine Secondary 9", Special Summoning a monster, whose Level is between the Pendulum Scales of Isaac's Pendulum Monsters in Pendulum Zones. He Summons "Mirror Imagine Reflector 1" (0/2000) from his Deck (Isaac's Deck: 34 → 33), and the attack is redirected to it. Since it was targeted for an attack, Isaac tributes "Mirror Imagine Reflector 1" with its own effect to reduce the ATK of "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" by 1000 ("Maxwell": 2800 → 1800 ATK), and Special Summons "Mirror Imagine Reflector 2" (0/???) from his Deck (Isaac's Deck: 33 → 32), redirecting the attack towards it. Since it was targeted by an attack, Isaac Tributes "Mirror Imagine Reflector 2", halving the ATK of "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" ("Maxwell": 1800 → 900 ATK), and Special Summons "Mirror Imagine Reflector 3" (0/???) from his Deck (Isaac's Deck: 32 → 31) and redirects the attack towards it. Since it was targeted by an attack, Isaac tributes "Mirror Imagine Reflector 3", negating the attacks of all monsters, whose ATK is lower than 1000. The attack of "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" attack is negated. During the End Phase, the ATK of "D/D/D Supersight King Zero Maxwell" is returned to normal ("Maxwell": 900 → 2800 ATK). Turn 4: Isaac (Isaac's Deck: 31 → 30) Isaac Pendulum Summons "Mirror Imagine Catadioptricker 7" (0/0). Since he Pendulum Summoned only one monster, Isaac uses the effect of "Mirror Imagine Primary 6", Special Summoning "Mirror Imagine Ray 5" (0/2000) from his Deck (Isaac's Deck: 30 → 29). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.